Brown Eyed Girl
by Imaniillusion
Summary: When Sonny is strangely down on herself due to the color of her eyes mixed in with rejection from a boy, Chad makes it his duty to cheer her up. Just a cute ChadxSonny one-shot.


**I've had this on my mind for a little while now. I read a comment on a message board once about a guy saying to his girlfriend, _"Your eyes aren't brown, they're chocolate hazel." _**

**So after me wishing continuously that _I _had a boyfriend to tell me that, I decided to make a one-shot out of it.**

**And after much procrastination, I finally completed it.**

**Yay!!**

**Disclaimer: Do they urge you to put a disclaimer because they like it when you cry or something? I do not own Sonny with a Chance...or Chad Dylan Cooper. Gosh.**

**Hope you guys had a Merry Christmas!!**

**Hope this isn't _too_ cheesey. **

**In case you guys didn't know, the song is Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison.**

* * *

Sonny Munroe sat in her orange director chair, staring depressively at her reflection in the mirror. At first glance, you would assume she was Tawni, not tearing her eyes away from herself. However, unlike Tawni, she wasn't enjoying it at all. She scanned her pouty lips, her perky nose, and then her dull, brown eyes. Everyone else could see a spark of excitement and joy in her eyes that contrasted their dark color, but not her. She just saw plain, boring, _brown_. They could have been so many different shades! Light blue, dark blue, multi-colored green, hey, even a lighter brown would've been sufficient. When she was thirteen, she contemplated getting color contacts, but she swore to herself immediately after that she would never have artificial looks of any sort. She didn't even wear makeup, except for the rare occasions when Tawni would get bored of painting her own face, and force a makeover on Sonny. Sonny knew she was pretty, but she also knew that nobody would ever give her a second glance. She was the kind of person who boys would look at and think, _Oh, she's not that bad_, only to see a gorgeous blonde with bright green eyes second later, who would captivate their attention. Always second best.

No one would ever think that Sonshine Munroe could be so down in the dumps, and over a boy not thinking she was pretty of all things. She was confident overall, but, in the words of Demi Lovato, she still had her moments. She just had to come to terms with the fact that she was plain. A boy's second choice. Nothing more. All because of her boring, dark colored eyes.

Sonny didn't have anyone to cheer her up like she usually did. Zora had somehow convinced Nico and Grady to help her wreak havoc across the studio, and Tawni was for some reason even more self-absorbed that day than usual. Even if they weren't busy, though, they wouldn't have helped in this case. They wouldn't understand. Nico and Grady were guys, who couldn't comprehend a pretty girl not liking one of her flattering features, and Zora wouldn't get it either. Tawni possibly would, but she'd use it against her every chance she'd get, _and _take the opportunity to rave about how she never had to worry about feeling ugly, since she was _Tawni Hart, _and she was _always _flawless.

Sonny was so attentive in putting herself down, that she didn't notice Chad Dylan Cooper enter her dressing room. He noticed that she was out of it, and decided to spook her by slowly creeping up behind her, leaning down, and whispering in her ear.

"Boo."

Sonny jumped, and flailed out of her chair, onto the floor. Her head twisted around to see who her intruder was, her brunette locks flying as she did. He took in its alluring chocolate aroma, and sighed at how intoxicating she was without even knowing it.

"Chad?" she croaked.

"The one and only." he smirked.

"Knock much?" she groaned, brushing her bangs out of her face. He shook his head and reached out his hand to help her up. She hesitantly accepted it and stood. "What do you want?" Sonny grumbled.

"Just wanted to see how my favorite Random was doing."

She blushed, and attempted to ignore the fluttering butterflies and warmth inside of her. It was idiotic for her to be so flattered every time he said that, figuring who her competition was. Zora was…out there, Grady and Nico were…out there, and Tawni was…well, _way _out there. Still, it was nice to be someone's first choice out of _something_.

"Well, I'm fine Chad, so you can leave now." she said sternly, even though she was praying he'd do the exact opposite. He stared at her for a few moments, deciding whether or not she was telling the truth. Sonny was so hard to read all of the time, so Chad came up with a new, foolproof method to figure out her emotions. Her eyes. After some time of knowing Sonny, he realized that her eyes were literally a window to her soul. Most of the time, they were glistening with joy, but sometimes, they were majorly bummed out. That was the only reason why he decided to be Eric for her. The sad, lonely, confused eyes hurt him in a way she'd never know. He had to brighten them up again, so he pretended to be her first fan. And now, he had to do the same thing. Just…no beard involved this time. Hopefully.

"You're not fine." he eventually deduced, plopping down on a lounge chair.

"Yeah, I am."

"You were never good at lying, Sonny."

"I am so!"

He raised his right eyebrow, not bothering to repeat what he just stated. "Okay, fine, whatever. I don't care." she said, emotionless.

He sat up straighter, surprised at how she just gave up. "Wow, something really _is _wrong with you. You're not even fighting back!"

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly in a fighting mood right now." she said in a low tone, her usual excitement and perkiness vanished from her voice. Chad frowned, unsettled by her bad mood. He swung his legs over, making room for her to sit. He patted the now empty space next to him, and she hesitantly, but gracefully, sat. He thought better than pushing it, and just waited for Sonny to speak first. She was never good at holding things in. It would have to come out eventually.

Sonny faced him, trying to decide whether he was sincere or not. She decided, by the straight and concerned look across his face, that it was safe to elaborate. The question was, would he laugh at her for fretting over such a superficial thing? Would he tell her that there were worse problems in the world, and she should suck it up? Would he gloat about _his _own, gorgeous, eyes? Which, by the way, were currently hypnotizing her. _Tell, tell, tell_, they ordered.

"You have such pretty eyes." she sighed, unable to hold anything in.

_Huh? What does that have to do with anything? _he thought, only to realize seconds later that Sonny had just complimented him! And not on something sappy like that whole "I know deep down you're a caring person," bid she always does, but an actual, physical, compliment! He smirked, naturally, his ego nearly bursting. Sonny blushed slightly when she realized her mistake, but it soon faded. "Not just you, Cooper," she followed up. "I mean, Tawni has gorgeous light green eyes, Zora has dark green eyes, Grady has amazing blue-green eyes, and hey, even Nico has light almond-colored eyes."

"Thanks, I feel so much more fulfilled now that I know the eye color of each and every one of your cast members." Chad commented sarcastically. "I'm kidding. Continue." he said, when Sonny was sending daggers at him.

"And Portlyn has amber eyes, and Chasity has gray, and…"

"Are you really gonna list the eye color of every single person you know?"

She glared at him for interrupting, but then realized she was being silly. "Sorry. It's just…compared to everyone, my eyes are so…well, colorless."

"So…you're upset because you don't like your eyes?" he asked, desperately wanting to get to the bottom of the reason why Sonny was so…Un-Sonny.

"Yeah." she said. "I know it's stupid, but…they're just not exciting. They're just a boring, dull, _brown_."

Chad was speechless. She was this cheerless, just because of her _looks? _Her gorgeous eyes, none the less. He glanced at her again, reminding himself of how down in the dumps she was. This wasn't like Sonny to fret over such a superficial quality. There had to be more to the story.

"Sonny, this isn't like you. What's _really _the matter?" he pressed.

She took in a breath, hesitating to answer, but told him anyway. She needed to get it off of her chest. And plus, she made it this far, why go back now?

"It's just…okay, you know how Josh was out sick-"

"Josh who?"

Ouch, daggers again. _If looks could kill._

"Jeff, Chad. Jeff." she sneered, piercing at him with the most dirtiest look she could muster. Sonny's glower made Chad shiver a little. His prideful look withered, and he awkwardly popped his lips. "Oh, right, Mail Cart Dude…" he trailed off.

Instead of yelling at Chad like she desperately wanted to, she rolled her eyes, and continued her story. "Well, his replacement was Ryan."

Chad felt himself frown. Ryan. He saw Ryan all over the place with Sonny. It got on his nerves even more than when she kissed Hayden. It killed him to see her, day after day, giggling with the teen who delivered their _mail_.

She could do way better.

Like, say…him.

"And, anyway, I told him that I like him," she told him, not noticing his face drop. "And…well…he didn't exactly return the feeling."

The only thing Chad wanted to do right then was hug the usual exploding ball of sunshine, but he found himself unable to move. What kind of idiot wouldn't like sonny? She wasn't perfect, of course. No one was. Chad had to admit, even _he _wasn't, though he gloated constantly that he was. But her endearing imperfections were exactly what made her seem so…_perfect_.

"Why not?" he asked.

"What do you mean why not? Not everyone likes me, Chad. Even you don't." she let out a dry laugh at the last part. He had a gigantic urge to tell her otherwise, but decided it would be best to leave it alone. "So, what does that have to do with your eyes?"

"Oh…well…last week, when I told him, he um, said that I, quote, 'don't look like the kind of person he would date'," she explained, her voice quaking. "And then he went on to tell me about this girl he _does _like. A Barbie, basically. She has green eyes, that sometimes look blue. He specified to me that the thing he adored most about her was her eyes."

"Shallow much?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"He's an idiot."

"I know."

Chad stared at her frown, and knew he had to do _something_. Quick. What would Mackenzie do?

On impulse, he lifted her chin up with his pointer finger. He didn't know what to at first, until he gazed into those orbs of chocolate that she, and that Ryan jerk, for some reason didn't appreciate.

Inhaling another scent of her chocolatey shampoo, a light bulb lit up in his subconscious, indicating what his uplifting words should be.

"Sonny, you don't have brown eyes." Chad stated.

"Huh?" she asked, staring at him with a quizzical look on her face. "Are you color blind or something and never told me?"

He nodded his head. "No, I'm not color blind, and I'm not joking." he said with a serious tone.

"…Then are you insane?"

"No, Sonny. Not any more than usual, at least. Dark brown eyes are okay. Nothing special."

"Thanks, Chad, that means a lot to me." she grumbled sarcastically, obviously under the impression that he was referring to her.

"You don't have dark brown eyes though. _You _have chocolate hazel eyes." he clarified, and leaned in closer. So close that she could feel his minty breath on her cheeks. "And they're beautiful." he whispered, causing her to forget all about Ryan.

Yet again, Chad Dylan Cooper had made Sonny Munroe speechless. Chad couldn't help but smile as she stuttered. _She's so adorable_, he thought, as a shade of red overtook her delicate face. Sonny was _more _than embarrassed at revealing to Chad what he does to her every single day, only experiencing the symptoms in private. This time, it was publicly humiliating.

Chad's lips started tingling overwhelmingly. There was only one cure.

He slightly puckered his lips, and pressed them to Sonny's right, red cheek.

Chad grinned at her involuntary shiver when he pulled away, which soon morphed into his usual, confident smirk. Sonny dreamily leaned in, hoping for her lips to make contact with his this time. Right when she was less than a centimeter away, Chad abruptly stood and straightened out his clothes.

"Break's over. Time for me to go back to shooting. We'll talk later." he winked, before strutting out of the room. Sonny marveled at his demeanor with wide eyes until he was no longer visible.

She stood up, and walked weakly back to her vanity chair. Staring at her reflection for the second time, she couldn't help but let out a wide grin.

_Chocolate hazel._

Beautiful.

Her returning happiness was put on pause when Marshall's voice boomed from the intercom.

"Um, would Nico, Grady, and Zora please report to my office for-"

Random ruffling and shaking of the microphone was heard.

"What? No, Ch-, oh, one-hundred? Well, I guess I could take my sister out to eat tonight with that…okay. Okay. I'll do it." Marshall said, causing Sonny to wrinkle her eyebrows in confusion. Who the heck was Marshall talking to?

"Um, I'm going to do something different here," Marshall started. "I just got a song request, from 'Blue Eyed Boy', dedicated to a 'Brown Eyed Girl'. So, um, Brown Eye'd Girl, enjoy." he said with a nervous chuckle. Then, music took control of the loudspeaker. Sonny recognized the song instantly. It was one of her mother's favorites.

_Hey where did we go, _

_Days when the rains came _

_Down in the hollow, _

_Playin' a new game, _

_Laughing and a running hey, hey _

_Skipping and a jumping _

_In the misty morning fog with _

_Our hearts a thumpin' and you _

_My brown eyed girl, _

_You my brown eyed girl. _

_Whatever happened _

_To Tuesday and so slow _

_Going down the old mine _

_With a transistor radio _

_Standing in the sunlight laughing, _

_Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, _

_Slipping and sliding _

_All along the water fall, with you _

_My brown eyed girl,_

_You my brown eyed girl. _

_Do you remember when we used to sing, _

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da _

_So hard to find my way, _

_Now that I'm all on my own. _

_I saw you just the other day, _

_My how you have grown, _

_Cast my memory back there, __Lord _

_Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout _

_Making love in the green grass_

_Behind the stadium with you _

_My brown eyed girl _

_You my brown eyed girl _

_Do you remember when we used to sing_

_Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da. _

Sonny found herself singing along, swaying with the beat, and giggling uncontrollably torwards the end of the song. Feeling slightly empty, yet full, when the song ended, she eagerly yanked her cow-printed cell phone from the pocket of her jeans, and selected Chad's number.

_**You're so lame.**_

_**-Sonny**_

She placed the phone on the table next to her and impatiently waited his reply.

_**But you love me.**_

_**-Chad**_

_**Unfortunately.**_

_**-Sonny**_

Less than a few miles away from Sonny's growing smile, a Hollywood heartthrob was grinning like an idiot. What was there not to be thrilled about? His crush just admitted, in her own way, that she likes him back.

Sonny slipped off her black, depressing shirt, and pulled on her t-shirt that Lucy had bought for her before she left Wisconsin with pride.

Maybe her eyes weren't that bad after all.

Ryan's just missing out.

It's his loss.

And, despite what her t-shirt said, not _everybody_ loves a brown eyed girl_._

But Chad Dylan Cooper sure did.


End file.
